Empire State of Love
by VogueGirl19
Summary: Ally, Matt and their parents move to La Push. With her father being Quileute, how will her brother who has the wolf-gene react on the vampire issue? EmbryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I've finally picked up this story again. And I'm completely rewriting it from scratch.  
Again, I only own my characters that I've created (Ally, Matt, Tessa, Lisa, Bridget and the parents) everything else belongs to the lovely Miss Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**20 june**

Lost in thoughts, I was drawing on my textbook, the shape of a wolf adorned the left corner of the last page. Last night I had this weird dream about being in a forest, running for my life. Something was chasing me, I was running harder than I ever had, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen. When I dashed through the bushes, I found myself on the edge of a cliff. Whatever was chasing me, was closing me in, and in my attempt to escape, I jumped into the ice cold water.

" Miss Hudson, attention please. " I refocused and looked up, seeing my English teacher cast me a disapproving look. Every student in class was staring at me, my best friend Lisa trying to hold her laugh. " Sorry " I mumbled. When she turned her back I returned to focusing on my drawing.

" As I was saying, before I had to address Miss Hudson of her lack of attention… " The teacher sniffed.  
I rolled my eyes and gazed over to the clock hanging above the door. The last seconds ticked away and the bell rang, causing all the students to cheer, collect their stuff and leave.

School was out for summer. Finally.

" What was that all about? " Lisa said while leaning against the table next to me.  
I shrugged and grabbed my bag.

We walked into the hall, which was full of students clearing out their lockers.  
" Have a nice summer Ally , and good luck at your new school. " a boy named Dominic said. " Thanks, you too " I gave him a smile.

Lisa began snickering quietly when we got to my locker, across from Dominic's.  
" Since when do you and Mister Blue-eyes know each other? "  
I opened my locker, paper spilling out of it. " He's in my biology class, he's nice. " I picked up the fallen paper.  
" U huh, sure he is. " she laughed. " So, when are you leaving again? "a sad tone notable in her voice.  
" Tonight. Our neighbor, Bridget is driving Matt and I to the airport. The house is empty, mom and dad already took all our stuff and shipped it over to Washington. "

" I can't believe your moving away, like almost 3000 miles away. I won't survive Senior Year without my best friend. Who am I going to hang out with, pull pranks on those snobby cheerleaders with. I'll die a slow and lonely death." Lisa whined.

" What about me. " Another voice said, I looked over my shoulder and saw Tessa standing there, tapping her foot and her arms crossed in front of her.

" She momentarily forgot about her other best friend. You can't blame her though, her best friend ever is moving across the country. " I laughed.  
Tessa huffed. " Good to know. I guess I will not be giving you your 'going-away-gift' then.

" Oh really, I bet you didn't buy me anything .. " before I could finish my sentence, Tessa had a pretty pink bag dangling in front of my face.

" Tess, you didn't have to. " I went to grab the bag, but she pulled it away. I pouted.  
" Lisa and I had it made for you. So that you'd remember us while you're up there in Washington, exploring new territories .. "  
" .. and boys " Lisa added quickly.

" How could I ever forget about you two. We've been friends since we were in diapers. " My grabby hands took the bag from Tessa.

In the bag was a rectangular box, wrapped in a pretty paper with a small silver colored bow on top. I ripped open the box and opened it. Inside I found a beautiful bracelet with a silver tag on it. There was an inscription on it.

' T.A.L. Friends Forever & Always '

" You guys .. " I was getting emotional and hugged them both at the same time.  
" I knew she'd love it " Lisa said smiling, a small tear gliding from her cheek.

" Don't start crying, I'm not wearing any waterproof mascara. " Tessa complained.  
I laughed. But inside my heart was sore. I didn't want to leave them, but there was no other way.

Dad had gotten a phone call a few weeks earlier, from the Forks Community Hospital. Their resident surgeon had retired, and had recommended my father, who was a friend of his, as his replacement.

My father had grown up in La Push, that's right, my dad's Quilieute, offspring from one of the founding members of the Quilieute Council.

I inherited his chocolate brown eyes and while his hair was black, and mom's was light brown, I had chestnut brown hair. I also had my mom's lightly tanned skin and not my father's russet. While I was a mishmash of both my parents, Matt was the spitting image of my father.

My mom and dad met while on a holiday. And badabing-badaboom, they fell in love, got married and 2 years later, Matt was born, 2 years after that, I was.

While dad lived in La Push, he also had lots of friends in Forks. Which was kind of unusual since Quilieute boys didn't interact with other kids out of the reservation much.

Dad's mom, my darling grandmother Evanna still lived there. And I had spent every holiday up until four years ago, when my grandfather died, over in La Push. Playing with the boys and Leah were my daily routine. I was quite tiny when I was little so my mom was always worried when I told her I'd go playing with Jacob, Embry and Quil. The bruises and scraped knees and elbows were all part of that.

I'm about 2 years younger than them, my brother being of the same age as the boys.  
Matt graduated last year, so he's about to start his second year of college. The move made him transfer to Peninsula College, situated in downtown Forks. He didn't want to go to college in Seattle, because he didn't like the idea of being that far away from us. Although I teased him about it, saying he couldn't handle missing his little sister that much.

What I remember most of my vacations spent in La Push were the bonfires.  
Sue Clearwater and other women of the tribe would make these huge amounts of food for the whole group and Old Quil Ateara telling the stories of the Spirit Warriors.

I would always listen mesmerized while the fire danced on the pieces of driftwood, casting a blue glow on everyone.

" Ally, there you are ! " a male and familiar voice shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
Matt came running towards us.  
" What's up girls. " he said, giving Tessa and Lisa a nod and a wink.  
They giggled and began blushing. I rolled my eyes. High School chicks couldn't deal with the charms of my brother, the College guy.  
" Why are you here? " I asked. " Bridget called me, she wanted me to pick you up and go home, our plane departs at 6 and she wants to get us at the airport on time. "  
Looking at my watch I noticed it was already 2.30.

I groaned and gave him a sad face. " I know, kid. Say goodbye now. "  
I turned to Tessa and Lisa, both with tears in their eyes.  
" You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you both." I said while holding back tears myself.  
" But we'll keep contact, you better call me or email me every day , young lady " Lisa said through sobs. " I will " I promised.  
We hugged one last time and then Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the parking lot. Or else I would've stayed there with Lisa and Tessa.

I threw my bag on the backseat and clicked my seatbelt in place, taking one last good look at the building that was my High School.

When we got to Bridget's I said my own goodbye to my home for the last 17 years. We had to hurry up, because traffic could be a buzz, and there was no way we could miss our flight.

We arrived at Hartsfield-Jackson Airport at 4.30, so we said our quick goodbyes to Bridget and checked in.  
It was a 8 hour flight with a stop in Chicago Airport. So we were scheduled to arrive at Sea-Tac Airport at 10.40 pm. I knew already that I was going to be dead tired. It's not that I'm a light sleeper, but I just can't sleep that well in cars or on planes.

Matt and I did some last minute shopping in some of the tax-free shops. I bought some magazines from 'Simply Books'.

We made it at the gate on time, and took a seat.  
The jingle of the announcements sounded.  
" Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Seattle.  
We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

That meant that we had some time left, so I quickly called my mom.  
" Hi baby, hope you made it at the airport on time. " I heard my mom say with a chipper.  
" Yes mom, we're waiting at the gate. I've bought some magazines and I've got my iPod with me. Matt will probably sleep during the whole flight. " I said.  
" I bet he will. He's his father's son after all. " Mom laughed. " Have a safe flight darling, we'll be waiting for you when you arrive at Sea-Tac. Love you. "  
" Ok, see you in a few hours. Love you too. " I said, and pushed the end button on my phone.

It was our turn to board. A board the plane , a flight attendant greeted us with a bright smile and guided us to our designated seats. Matt pushed our baggage in the overhead compartments and then took a seat beside me. I was seated next to the small window, so I could look outside and see another plane take off.

One of the flight attendants picked up the intercom and started speaking.

" Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 89B with service from Atlanta to Seattle.  
We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Alaska Airlines. Enjoy your flight. "

Next was the usual safety briefing and then we were taking off.  
" Goodbye Atlanta. " I sad while looking out of the window, I felt Matt grab my hand and giving me a reassuring smile.

" Up to new adventures. "

* * *

So yeah, hoped you liked this first chapter. It would be lovely to receive some comments on this. This motivates me to keep on writing. So klick that pretty shiny review button when you're done reading please.

Have a nice read!

xo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - This story is set during the events of BD.  
Disclaimer - Again, I only own my characters that I've created (Ally, Matt, Tessa, Lisa, Bridget and the parents) everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

I was having the same dream again. Being chased through the woods, by something unfamiliar. I was panting when I got to the cliffs. The bushes behind me began ruffling, and when I turned around, I was eye to eye with a humongous wolf. It bared it's razor-sharp teeth at me and let out a loud growl.  
I backed up, not realizing that I was standing on the edge of the cliff and fell backwards.

I was shaken awake by someone. " Wake up sleepyhead. We're almost there " I heard Matt say.

One of the flight attendants again grabbed the phone of the intercom and gave us the last announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devicesuntil we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

" How long did I sleep? " I rubbed my eyes.  
" About 3 hours, you snored a bit. " Matt said mocking.  
" I did not! " I gasped.

I gave him some chewing gum to deal with the pressure of the plane descending.

We finally touched down onto the tarmac of Sea-Tac Airport and Matt and I took our bags out of the overhead compartment.

When we got to the large baggage claim hall and waited till the luggage carousel of our flight began rolling.

After about 15 minutes we both had our suitcases, which held the last of our clothes that were left at home, the rest of them, our parents had already shipped over to La Push.

Matt pushed the luggage cart while I just carried my bag that I had with me during the flight.  
As soon as we walked through the sliding doors, we saw our parents waiting for us.

Mom was the first to notice us, and a bright smile was plastered on her face.  
" My babies " she called out, making both Matt and I feel embarrassed.  
" Hi mom " I gave her a hug, then turned to my father who stood there with a smirk on his face.  
" Hey Princess " he said, while pulling me into a hug. " How was your flight? Not too much turbulence I hope ?"

" It was fine, she fell asleep after 3 hours and her snoring was as lovely as always. " Matt teased.  
I swatted my arm at him, but he stepped out of reach.

" Come on, let's load up and get you guys home. We still have a four hour drive ahead. " Dad said.  
Mom had made us some sandwiches for underway, so I grabbed one as soon as we were in the car.  
" Hungry baby? Didn't you eat anything on the plane? " Mom asked worriedly.

I shook my head. " Airplane food makes me sick. So I just ate a granola bar that I had in my bag. "  
She nodded understandingly.

I was still pretty tired, so I closed my eyes as soon as we drove onto the WA-16 W.

* * *

I woke up as soon as we drove passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. That meant it was still half an hour drive till we would arrive at the new house.

I only had seen some pictures of it. The house is in a small neighborhood called 'Quilieute Heights' and had a large back yard which flowed into the woods.

It's a two-story house with 3 bedrooms which have adjoined bathrooms, something I've been looking forward to for very long, since I used to have to share a bathroom with Matt, which was horrible.

There's a front porch with swing seat and French doors, which lead to the living room. The main reason why my parents bought the house is because it has a large study where mom can work.

She's an editor for a magazine which features large mansions and country-houses.

The company she works for sends her daily emails with pictures which she has to edit. She only has to be at the actual office of the company like 3 times a year. So there was absolutely no problem in her moving across the country.

It was 2 am when we drove onto the driveway of our new home.

The previous owners had decorated the porch with little lights, casting it with a soft glow.

I stepped out of the car and helped dad get the luggage out of the trunk of the car.  
" So, what do you think about the house? " He asked.  
" It's pretty, I like it. " I responded , smiling up at him.

Mom and Matt had already gone inside, so we followed suit.  
The house was not as big as the one we had previously lived in back in Atlanta.  
I stepped into the living room, which features a cozy fireplace.

Mom and dad had already placed all our furniture we had shipped over, in place. The only thing we would have to do was give the place a new coat of paint, because the sellers had painted the walls white, while mom liked a bit of color in her home.

" So where's my room? " I asked mom.  
" Oh baby, you're going to love it. " mom took my hand and guided me through the hallway, up the stairs, to the first bedroom on the left.

She opened the door to a room about the same size as my old one. Mom and dad had let me pick out new furniture for my room, because the furniture I had back in Atlanta was pretty old, and I needed a bigger bed.  
" They delivered your furniture yesterday. Dad has been busy putting it together all day while I was busy cleaning the whole house. "

I looked around the room, it was so pretty. It would be perfect after painting the walls.  
" Oh mommy, it's wonderful ! "  
Mom smiled and went over to open 1 of the two doors that were present in my room.  
" This door, leads to your bathroom.." She opened the other one. " and this one is your closet. It's big enough to hold all your clothes. I've put most of them in here already, and there's still lots of space left. "

I let myself fall onto the bed, my hand petting the soft comforter that was on top of it.  
" I'll let you sleep now, we have lots to do tomorrow. Gran is coming over to cook us lunch. "  
There was a soft knock on the door and my dad's came in carrying my suitcase and bag.

" You like it? Wait till it's day and you have the chance to see the view you have from your balcony. "  
I looked out of the French doors. It was pitch black, but I knew that my room had a view on the forest and garden.

Dad put my bags on the floor and came over to give me a kiss on top of my head.  
" Get some rest princess, tomorrow's going to be a busy day. "  
Mom gave me a kiss too and they both then left.

I zipped open my bag, took my toiletry bag out and a pair of pajamas from my closet.  
Quickly I brushed my teeth and washed my face and dressed in my comfy pj's.

As soon as I crawled under my blankets I fell asleep. Hoping I would be spared of the creepy dream I've been having.

* * *

A horrible banging sound woke me up from my peaceful sleep.  
Groaning I rolled over to pick up my phone from my nightstand.

" 9 o'clock, are you kidding me. Who's even awake at this god awful hour? " I whined.  
The sound was coming from the room next to mine. Which belongs to, yep that's right, Matt.

I cursed under my breath and pushed the blankets and comforter off of me.  
" What do you think you're doing? " I yelled, barging in Matt's room.

He had his hand mid-air, a hammer in it, a nail in the other one.  
" Did I wake her majesty? " he mocked.

" Are you planning on knocking down the wall or just hanging up your stupid pictures? " I asked grumpy.

" Don't exaggerate Allison, I'm just hanging up some stuff. " Matt rolled his eyes at me.  
" And this couldn't wait till this afternoon? I need my sleep Matt. "

" Why? It's not like it makes a difference. " he laughed.  
I picked up the first thing that was in reach from his desk and threw it at his head, the thing flying inches from his face.  
" Hey ! Watch out. This is the money-maker " he yelled , motioning to his face.

I didn't even make an effort to response to that. So I turned around and went downstairs to the kitchen, where I knew I would find mom.

And indeed, there she was, making waffles while dad was busy outside in the garden, watering the plants.  
" Good morning love, what was all the yelling upstairs about? " she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sat down at the breakfast bar, and began playing with a napkin that was laying on it.

" Matt " I answered. This was enough for her.  
She placed a plate of waffles and a bowl of fruit in front of me.  
I thanked her and began cutting up my waffles. Mom's a great chef. One of the qualities that I thankfully inherited from her.

"So.. " she began, sitting next to me with a steaming cup of coffee. " do you already know which color you want to paint your room? Your dad and I were planning on going to the hardware store in Forks while Gran is fixing lunch. I could bring you a few swatches if you want. So you can see what fits best. "

" Just bring me some swatches of neutral colors and some pinks and light blues. You remember that edition of the magazine where they did that issue on teen bedrooms? " I asked mom.

" Ah yes ! " She went into her office, and a few minutes later she came back with the edition in her hand. " This one right? " She placed it in front of me.

I nodded, flipping through the pages until I got on the page where they had pictures of a lovely bedroom painted with neutral colors and splashes of silver.

" I like this one. But you can pick up all the swatches for the colors I said earlier. I need to see how the light reflects on it. " I gave the magazine back.

" Ok. Are you going to help Gran with lunch? She'll be here in an hour, so make sure you're dressed. "  
I finished my breakfast and headed back upstairs to take a shower and dress.

It was 10.30 but already fairly warm outside, so I opened up the French doors leading onto my balcony at inhaled the fresh air.

" Oh fair Juliet " I heard someone say.  
Looking down I saw my dad standing underneath my balcony with the garden hose in his hand.

" Good morning dad " I laughed , he saluted.  
I went back inside and turned on my laptop and send a quick mail to my two best friends.  
When I finished the mail the bell rang and I dashed downstairs. " I'll get it ! " I yelled.

I opened the door revealing my grandmother standing on the porch with a large bag full of groceries in her hands.  
Even in her old days, grandma's still a beautiful woman, her slightly grey hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head. Her thick eyelashes framing her chocolate brown eyes, who are the same shade as mine and my father's.  
" Hello my little one " she said with a beaming smile.  
" Gran, I'm not that little anymore." I laughed, taking the bag from her and guiding her inside the house.

" That's right Evanna, she's grown a lot the last year. 5'6 is not little anymore. " mom said, giving Gran a kiss on the cheek.  
I put down the bag on the counter.

" She's still my little one Lauren. Always have, always will. " she responded, pulling me close for a hug. " Now , where's that son of mine. "

Right on cue, dad entered the kitchen. " He has entered the building. " he announced and gave his mother a kiss.

" Right, we'll be back in an hour. Don't try to burn the house down. " he joked.  
" Oh Nathan, behave. " Grandma swatted at his arm.

I laughed and started emptying the bag. Putting all the groceries in the cupboards or fridge.

Mom and dad left me and Gran in the kitchen to do our job.  
" What are we making Gran? "

" 2 kinds of pasta salads, a big bowl of mac and cheese for your brother, roasted chicken with a sweet and sour chili sauce, some veggies and a peach cobbler. " she answered.

" Oh yum ! " I licked my lips. Gran's peach cobbler was the best ever.  
" Let's get started. " she pulled out some bowls from the cupboard and a roasting pan to place the chicken in.

I cut the peaches and rinsed the veggies, while gran rubbed the chicken with her 'secret' spices and cooked the pasta.

" What's cooking good looking? " Matt's voice sounded. He gave Gran a hug and a kiss and tried to pick a piece of peach from the bowl. I quickly swat his hand away. He hissed in return.

" I made you some mac and cheese Mattie, it's in the oven. "  
Matt rubbed his tummy and smiled. " Grannies Mac and Cheese, it's heaven on a plate. "

* * *

Mom and Dad were back home at 12. I had set the table outside on the deck.  
We all took a seat and started eating.

" The boys have been asking for you, my little one " Gran said between bites.  
I swallowed the piece of chicken I had in my mouth. " They did? I haven't seen them in years. "

" Yes, they did. There's the bonfire tonight, Sue Clearwater and Emily Uley asked me to invite you all."  
Seeing the boys back after all those years would be weird. I was not the fragile little girl I used to be. And I bet they weren't the tawny boys they used to be either.

" Oh great ! It'll be fun to see them all " mom said. She smiled at me, I smiled back , then turned back to the food on my plate.

After lunch, we cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes, while dad and Matt unloaded the pots of paint for the bathroom, his and mom's, and Matt's bedrooms and the downstairs floor.

" So do I have to bring anything to the bonfire? " I asked grandma, who was placing the plates back in the cupboard.

" Just your love self my dear. Sue, Emily and I have taken care of everything. "

" Oh, ok. " I began thinking of what to wear.

" We're finished here. I'm going to back to my house, but I'll see you all at 7 on First Beach. "  
She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said her goodbyes to the rest of the family.

It was 2.30 by now, so there was still lots of time left.  
I went upstairs to check if I had received any mails from the girls. No such luck, so I decided on putting the rest of my clothes in the closet and decorating my room a bit. I put up some framed pictures on my drawer, unpacked a few new candles that I'd ordered from Bath And Body works.

* * *

By the time it turned 5.30 I was about almost done decorating. I showered and washed my hair with some shampoo my mom got me, which smells so good.

I blow-dried my hair straight and put some tinted moisturizer on my face. I chose not to ware much make-up, just curling my eyelashes and mascara, a bit of blush and a tinted balm for my lips.

In my room I picked up some stud rhinestone earrings from my vanity drawer and stood in front of my closet, deciding what to wear.

In the end I chose the sundress that Gran had bought me for my birthday. It's a floral dress who hits my legs just above the knee. I paired it with a denim jacket, in case I would get cold, and fished a light scarf from one of my drawers.

I sat on my bed and put a bit of bronzing moisturizer on my legs, giving them a soft glow.  
After that I slipped on some flats that matched the color of my dress.

" Are you ready honey? " Mom yelled from downstairs.  
" I'll be down in a minute! " I hollered back while throwing my phone and lip balm in a small purse.  
" I've heard that one before! " Matt shouted.

Closing my bedroom door behind me, I went downstairs to my parents and impatient brother.

* * *

It would be lovely to receive some comments on this. This motivates me to keep on writing. So klick that pretty shiny review button when you're done reading please.

Have a nice read!

xo


End file.
